


The book club of fiction speculation, a tts fanfiction

by Erza_Boysenberry



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erza_Boysenberry/pseuds/Erza_Boysenberry
Summary: The castle of Corona houses people who work in subjects from fields like art to that of science. Varian the new royal engineer learns first hand as the also new royal head physician invites him to her new book club. Varian is now faced with that challenging part of work, getting along with your co-workers.NOTE: This is in ways aeneid like, so if anything is slightly out of character that is whyWanted to write about the hi-jinks Varian would most likely get into as the royal engineer and what not. This series is mainly episodic oneshots and focuses on platonic relationships only, I would really love to hear people’s thoughts on this work if it is not to much, please and thank you.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

The click-clack of Varian's quill could be heard throughout the high ceilings of the laboratory, it was a rather comfortable silence. The silence where some of the best work is done, as not only is it quiet, but the person in question is actually motivated.   
But it wasn't like Varian needed any help with motivation, he had been the royal engineer for no less than half a year. And as the first and youngest one in the history of Corona, he had shoes to make rather than fill, and make them he will. 

His hot water initiative was paying off, but it was still a small step in his job to help Corona and in the process, the people he cared about in it. Varian mulled over in deep thought as a loud metal clang could be heard. When he quickly glanced at what could be making the forsaken racket, he realized someone was knocking at the door. Varian had to admit it was rather odd, as no one really came to his laboratory. Those who did where good enough friends in which they didn't need to knock.

But nevertheless, he got up to answer the door. "Um, is there anything I could help you with… Uh, Miss?" Varian asked, giving a puzzled glance toward the girl who looked to be around his age. She stood in front of him with a plate brimming full of cookies. The girl in question was a good three inches shorter than him with thick hickory colored hair tied into a neat crown braid, with a little bun poking behind her neck the size of a bunny's tail. What he mistook for a dress was actually a lab coat one size two big, for the sleeves were tied to her elbows. She would have looked professional with her olive-colored blouse and black pants. If it wasn't for the pastel pink yarn bracelet woven in with lime green hearts, she wore on her right arm. 

"Your Varian, right?" She asked rather loud and out of nowhere, tilting her tawny beige head inquisitively.

"No, I just like to read here," Varian joked.

"Oh, okay, well goodbye then," She stated flatly and seemed to have rolled away as she glided along the floor on a pair of black rubber boots with wheels.

"No, wait! That was a joke! I am actually Varian," Varian called after her, in a swift motion she turned around and rolled over to him.

"5/10," She said blankly.

"What?" Varian asked.

"Well, your delivery was okay, and the toning was bad, I would have gone for more visual clues as to make the joke work," She explained before continuing. "But if you are Varian, then I come bearing these cookies for you." She handed him the plate of cookies, they where of decent size with chocolate chunks sprinkled on. 

"Oh, thank you, but what are they for?" Varian asked, biting into one of the cookies, it was spicy the kind of spicy that made the food in question taste like pain. If he didn't care about manners, he would have run for milk.

"It's a work warming gift from me to you! Well, more like the science wing of the castle, but I still baked the cookies!" She exclaimed, jumping up little, rather impressive she even could, considering the wheels on her boots.

"Wait, science wing?!" Varian asked.

"Um yeah, the castle's home to dozens of scientists, doctors, and philosophers of many fields. Did you think you were the only one?" She explained.

"Yeah, pretty much," Varian answered, sticking his hand around his neck.

"Gosh golly, I don't know whether to be impressed you hadn't run into anyone yet, or sad no one approached you?" She said her face going a little sad. Her face didn't look right without a smile.

"No worries, I'd totally get if they didn't want to see me," Varian said the words getting quieter and until it was whisper by the end of the sentence.

"Well, then I'll be the first co-worker you meet! I'm Rosamie, but Rosie is just as fine too since I get how Rosamie is a bit of a mouthful." Rosie piped up, giving her hand to shake as she wore her smile again.

"Hello Rosie, I would say I'm Varian, but you already know that so, other then the cookies were any other reasons you came?" Varian asked, shaking her hand, her hand raced up and down, causing Varian to jump along with it.

"Well, some other co-workers and I have a book club, one of the meetings, in fact, is tonight and we wanted to know if you could come?" Rosie asked Varian, mulled it over in his head. He had a schedule, and even then, some of his own friends always deviate him from that schedule. But apart of him was intrigued, since if there really was a science wing, then it would be nice to talk to more scientific people, so to speak. Since sometimes, a little change couldn't hurt as he was a little bit ahead of schedule, and this could probably only take an hour or two. So with that in mind, he said, "sure, what time do I meet?" It was then realized he spent so long thinking to himself Rosie had sat down on the floor and was writing in her notebook. "Rosie?" He asked.

"Yes?" She asked, looking up towards him.

"Sorry for making you wait so long, but um yeah, I'd like to tag along to this book club of yours." Varian finished, he watched Rosie shoot up to form her spot and shove a book covered with notes in his arms.

"What's this?" Varian asked.

"Oh, this is the book we're reading. Of course, you're busy, so expecting you to read a five hundred page novel in five hours is out of the question. So I wrote a plot synopsis, bookmarked any memorable moments, and put some mini analysis starter notes if you want to feel worldly because that's just a good feeling." Rosie explained as Varian leafed through the book, it was a little unnerving how thorough her work was. "By the way, we meet at 7:30 sharp don't be late," Rosie explained.

"Oh okay, see you then," Varian said as he waved goodbye, Rosie gave him a wave back before she rolled off into the halls.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, guess who brought the new guy?" Rosie asked before she stepped aside to reveal Varian, giving little jazz hands as she did so. They all collectively gave one glance at him before they went back to what they were doing.

"Should I leave?" Varian asked, more or less muttered to Rosie.

"Nonsensical thinking Varian! As soon as I introduce you, they'll be a lot less cold." Rosie said, her amber eyes sparkling in determination.

"Okay then," Varian sighed as Rosie took his gloved hand in her gloved one and rolled to the nearest person, a process that almost caused him to fall to the floor.

"Alright, Varian, this is Addie, but page thirty-four indicates you call her Adeline. She's one of the royal veterinarians though you might already know her, seeing as you brought a raccoon with you." Rosie said, gesturing to Ruddiger, who was casually resting against Varian's neck. 

"Oh, sorry about that; he wouldn't leave without me," Varian responded with a sigh.

"It's no trouble we here at fiction speculation, have a tolerance for all pets," Rosie responded before gesturing to the tall lady sitting on the comfy couch as if to push him to introduce himself.

"Hello, I'm Varian, the new royal engineer, and wow a veterinarian, huh? That must be fun working with-" Varian was about to say before the lady in question turned around to glare at him. She was older, and he had to assume she was probably around twenty-five. She had a bronze-like complexion; it must have been from sunlight as it contrasted against her short auburn hair, which looked to have been cut from felt. Parts it at the top stood like strands of nylon thread. 

Her mouth was covered by a black medical mask, she too wore a lab coat, but her lab coat was significantly shorter, which wasn't by height but rather rank. The only article of clothing that held non-neutral colors was a lavender, and cream-colored yarn necklace weaved in a double wave of sorts; it was worn close-fitted around her neck. But it didn't distract from her wide eyes that cut into Varian like a peridot kaleidoscope the way they hit against the light. "Excuse me, but I was talking to someone," Adeline said before lifted her hand to reveal a white bunny with black spots no bigger than her hand. 

"Oh, was it serious?" Varian tried his attempt at a joke.

"Very much, in fact, Snuffles and I were doing some last-minute highlighting and were at a standstill," Adeline said, which puzzled Varian slightly since even if he and Ruddiger were close, he never had full-on deep conversations with him. And also if he did, which he totally didn't! If someone came up to him, he wouldn't shoo them away in favor of his conversation with the raccoon.

"While that sounds important, I have to introduce this guy to everyone, so we'll come back to you later, Addie," Rosie said, dragging Varian to the corner of the room. Where near the windowsill stood a woman of medium height, comfortably round figure and a peaches and cream complexion. Her platinum blonde hair tied into a long french braid. In which was weaved from top to bottom together with a solid navy blue, little flecks of opal gemstones were woven in with the threads to create a mini constellation. 

"This is Sofia, the royal astronomer," Rosie explained while gesturing to her, Sofia gave a shy wave.

"Oh astronomy with how interesting Rapunzel frames it, you must have a lot of fun. I mean, sure alchemy is still the best science out there, but if you wanted someone to side with your stance. You would have just befriended Rapunzel then, huh?" Varian tried another joke, a little more confident in the more friendly and less intimidating women who looked around twenty. 

"I mean, I doubt she'd want friends with me though," Sofia laughed as she played with the braid in her hair.

"Trust me when I say, I don't think I never met a more friendly person then her," Varian reassured.

"But I'm no ex-traitor or convict," Sofia responded as she continued to play with the braid.

"Wait, what?" Varian asked his voice cracked on the word "what" as he put his hand behind his neck. 

"I mean haven't all her friends broke the law at least once," Sofia said a phrase which was not meant to be mean spirited but was, in fact, just a statement of fact. However, the intention it didn't sit well with Varian.

"Well-" Varian was about to start before Sofia shushed him.

"Quiet! I have an epiphany," Sofia shushed before getting up and pacing around the room, her cobalt blue eyes growing a little glassy. 

Rosie took this as a sign to push a now uneasy Varian along to a bookshelf. Where a tall, lanky man with a wrinkled and pale complexion stood, who looked to be as old as his dad. Grey streaks present in the man's messy black hair that was long enough for a small ponytail but short enough to not be too noticeable. A little ponytail that was tied with yet another yarn embellishment, colors of wine red, eggplant purple, and ivory were woven into a rather mesmerizing diamond shape. He surprisingly didn't wear a lab coat but instead was dressed in a burgundy suit with a white undershirt, a sliver watch hung by the side of his pants.

"And this is Xaiver, one of the royal philosophers and a psycholog-," Rosie introduced before she was cut off by Xaiver himself.

"The newcomer is orange," Xaiver stated, scrutinizing him under his red square-framed glasses.

"Orange?" Varian asked as he stepped back as the scrutinizing made him nervous, his eyes were a dull grey, and while it was most likely from age, it didn't make Varian feel any less uneasy.

"He means your aura, he color codes emotions with the energy he senses from you and according to page twenty-five's color chart…" Rosie explained while she flipped the pages in her notebook. "Wait, you're uneasy?" She asked as she took a step toward him.

"Well, I-" Varian was about to say before Xaiver said.

"Child, of course, he is nervous…" Xaiver started, and Varian felt slight relief from Xaiver's interjection. "You sold me short! I am also a political analyzer, writer of seven novels (not including the manifestos), traveler, thinker, and a part-time philanthropist!" Xaiver ranted, consider any relief Varian might have had dashed.

"Part-time, philanthropist?" Varian asked, confused, Xaiver gave a tut at him in response.

"If you read my autobiography, it is much clearer, luckily we are going to read about it ne-" Xaiver explained before he was cut off by Rosie.

"Sorry to correct you like this, but we voted on reading "The Tales of Flynnigan Rider volume five" next week," Rosie corrected.

"Wait, really! Volume five is my absolute favorite! The fight with the Earl of Humming Barrow was just icing on the cake for me!" Varian exclaimed, you could practically see stars in his eyes.

"I know! Volume five is just so important to Flynn's character! I mean, considering the time it was written to criticize the at the time cruel monarchy so subtly and harshly, deserves a medal!" Rosie exclaimed back with a smile that one has when you find people with the same interests as you.

Varian responded in confidence. "Finally, someone who actually got why the fight scenes were so impressive! It wasn't the actions of the fight that were impressive."

"But about what the fight represented! Yes!" The two fans finished in unison, and with that sentence, Varian didn't feel as nervous about this book club or orange as Xaiver put it. For with that sentence came relief that maybe this meeting wasn't as awkward and regrettable as he thought.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I just wanted to say that I called it! You were all wrong and rather stupid for not seeing that coming!" Xavier shouted the meeting had so far progressed. And the five of them were now sitting on the couches in the middle of the room. All accept Xavier, who was standing on the oak wood table to shout at everyone. "I mean what kind of idiot didn't know the man was going to die! It was such a cop-out!"

"This is a biography, it can't be a cop-out," Rosie protested.

"Well, let's dig the author out of there grave and tell them, the events in their life was a huge cop-out Child!" Xavier responded, causing Rosie to look at her feet. 

"Hey Xavier, by the way, how is that coming along?" Adeline yelled back from her seat as she put a comforting hand on Rosie's shoulder.

"As well as you think," Xavier yelled back.

"Oh, so still no progress then? What shame you're not getting any younger!" Adeline responded with a smirk.

"You shut your mouth, child!" Xavier retorted.

"Child?! Child?! I'm twenty-five!" Adeline stood up, angry enough to grab the stool next to her and throw it at him.

"Yeah, trying pushing Forty-five with an ongoing crisis, compared to that you might as well go to primary school!" Xaiver retorted, smiling, he wasn't scared by Adeline's anger to a point where Varian couldn't tell if he was crazy or just didn't notice.

"Oh, and like you're so adult! You're standing on a table yelling about our intelligence levels!" Adeline yelled back.

"I already told you the concept of maturity was a social construct!" Xaiver yelled back.

"Yeah, like everything else isn't? Cause you know what else is a social construct!" Adeline mocked, making air quotes at the phrase "social construct."

"What?" Xaiver asked arms crossed.

"This conversation!" Adeline screamed, and in that instant, Xaiver dropped to the floor.

"I've been living a lie, I'll never escape society," Xaiver whimpered. With that, Varian glanced around the room to find Rosie calmly eat a plate of cookies, so causally, Varian was worried at how often an occurrence this was. Varian, who now glanced over to Sofia and was relieved when he met her troubling gaze. Sofia, who then saw this, got up as she took away Rosie's plate of cookies and started to shove the cookies in the mouths of both Adeline and Xaiver. Both of whom protested to the onslaught of cookies by shaking there heads as they couldn't yell with how many cookies were in their mouths. 

"I think we all need a little quiet break, so it's not talking time anymore, now it's let's eat cookies time." Sofia declared gently while shoving more cookies into there mouths, Varian didn't know if this was any better and Rosie now looked very concerned.

"Hey, Sofia, that's great and all, but maybe you shouldn't be doing that?" Rosie called out in concern.

"And why not? Its just cookies," Sofia responded with a shrug as she gave them both another cookie.

"It's just-" Rosie was about to say before Sofia cut her off.

"Fine, if your so concerned, I'll just eat one myself to prove to you, nothing's the matter," Sofia responded. Rosie's expression grew even more concerned. She was about to say something, but alas Sofia had already put the cookie in her mouth. And not even a second later did Sofia stick out her tongue in pain, the chewed up bits of the cookie falling out onto the floor in chunks. "Rosie, by any chance, did you make these cookies?" Sofia asked her tongue, still stuck out.

"That was what I was trying to tell you actually," Rosie responded meekly.

"What did you put in those things," Varian whisper yelled to Rosie who gave a nervous laugh.

"Well, two bottles of dragon's breath extract and as much hot pompoen peppers juice I could get my hands on because for some cruel reason, I don't have a sense of taste or smell. So I use spice to feel my food, and I was excited today, so I put in a little extra in to really feel the heat." Rosie explained, yet after the display Varian had just seen before, this confession was the second sanest thing he witnessed here, so he just gave an understanding nod.

"I just want to say how sorry I am to both of you," Sofia apologized.

"And you should be!" Xaiver yelled back.

"I can agree to that old man," Adeline, said offering Xaiver a handshake.

"While I hate being called an old man, I'm in too much pain to care, so I'll accept your groveling." Xaiver then shook her hand, and with that, the conflict was resolved as Sofia temporarily left to get milk. The rest of the meeting went surprisingly smooth, the conversation was interesting, and Varian found himself intrigued by the several thoughts of the members of the club. Sure at first it was really rocky, and even now he got teased for not reading the book, but it was a lot calmer now. A safe calm, the calm that let the conversation flow as naturally as one wanted, and with how praised the book was, it made him want to read later. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So new guy, how did your first meeting go?" Rosie asked him as the rest of the club was packing up.

"Well, it was alright, though not to be rude; the beginning was a little rocky," Varian responded.

"Yeah, it can get like that, but I promise that was just a really controversial book, the next one should be a lot less heated," Rosie assured him.

"That's actually a shame; I was kind of curious about how volume five was going to get received." Varian slightly laughed at Rosie's confusion.

"Wait, you're actually considering coming back?" Rosie asked, surprised.

"I mean, even if you guys are a little… Uh, out there? You guys still give decent points, and I want to hear them, especially in this book. Since I have a lot of opinions of this series and I haven't been able to really air them out with a serious fan." Varian explained with a slight smile, Rosie's smile, in contrast, was beaming. 

"Guys, he wants to come back for a second meeting! You here that I Rosamie head royal physician am no longer the youngest member here." Rosie declared, beaming.

"Wait, you're the head physician, I thought that wa-" Varian was about to ask before Rosie cut him off.

"He retired," Rosie blurted before rolling over to Adeline. "Guess who's the second-youngest member, Addie?" Rosie asked.

"Yeah, about that, I want to public records, and not only is the age gap between you a month at best, but, no matter what, I'll always be older than you." Adeline smiled evilly, giving Rosie a pat on the head, Rosie herself sinking to the floor.

"You know what maybe my life is a cop-out," Rosie trailed off, and Varian thought this an excellent time to leave before he changed his mind on coming back here.


	2. Moral theft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian is somehow kidnapped along with Eugene by a moral interesting captor

The heaviness of metal chains pricked against Varian’s skin, woollen black covered the room in its dense darkness, as all Varian could rely on was his sense of hearing. This wasn’t how the day was supposed to go, it was sunny that morning when Varian and Eugene made their way through the deep forest. That same wonderfully warm sun making little scatters of light through the slight transparency of pear green leaves. Leaves of which mixed slightly with the lemony yellows of impressionism to create a most fascinating display. It was a lovely day, a beautiful day, but as their horses walked along the earthen floor, Varian couldn't help but feel uneasy. An uneasiness soon realized for as if time itself spun off-axis, Eugene’s body fainted to the ground, it caused Maximus to whiny a terrible whinny. But no sound came from Maximus to Varian, in fact, it was if the world went silent, he felt his eyes grow heavy. For just as swiftly as Eugene, his body hit the earthy floor, the pickle green furs of grass tickling at his nose.

However, that was then, and now Varian could only hear the rustle of chains. And the wince of pain emitted from himself as the metal rubbed his skin raw. He could feel Eugene snore, and he feel his heavy back against his, then suddenly he felt vibrations. Someone was coming down the stairs now but just who was it.  
“Wake up Rider!” A voice feminine but oddly snarky rang through the room, along with the metal clangs against what he thought must have been the pole they were tied too. 

“It’s Eugen-” Eugene grumbled sleepily, his sleepy chocolate eyes growing sharper in fear as realization reared its ugly head. “Who are you, where am I?!” Eugene demanded, suddenly the lights flickered on, as a sheen of white light engulfed the room. Tears welled up in Varian’s glassy eyes, it was practically a sea of emotions for one look down was all one needed to see both pain, fear, and confusion.

However, the light did also reveal the aforementioned kidnapper, but the face wasn’t familiar to them. Varian thought Eugene might have known them from his escapades as Flynn Rider. And yet in the same vein, Eugene thought Varian might remember them from his year in the stony lonesome. But either way, the person in question had a somewhat wiry in build, with thin legs and looked to be on the borderline of scrawny but healthy. As well as a curly set of long obsidian locks that contrasted against her catty green eyes. 

“Who are you?” Varian mustered to say while blinking the light away from his eyes.

“Wait you don’t know who this is kid?” Eugene asked, surprised as he turned to Varian.

“You don’t either,” Varian countered, both of them turning away from the other to see the lady cackle.

“Wow uh, I guess I’m flattered you two are this dense but uh… If you hadn't got the memo, I don’t know you either.” The lady laughed.

“Okay then, if you don’t know us, then what’s your business with us? What are you some kind of thief?” Varian asked irritation rang clear in his voice as much as irritation stirred itself into the lady’s eyes.

“Okay I’m going to stop you right there, I am not a thief. I don’t steal objects.” The lady stated curtly.

“Then if you’re not a thief then explain why we're here in the first place?” Eugene challenged, if he could cross his arms, he most certainly would.

“Well it’s simple really, I’m not going to steal from you,” The lady started, a slight confusion settling in both their eyes. “I’m going to kill you.” The lady finished, confusion now swapped for fear as both their eyes widened. “Specifically Flynn or whatever this guys name is, I just brought the kid along because I didn't want any complications.” The Lady explained rather calmly, in fact, the entire exchange felt oddly formal as if this was business as usual.

“Eugene, it’s Eugene,” Eugene interrupted to the lady's surprise.

“Well now that you mention it, you don’t look like Flynn Rider? I mean you definitely don’t have the nose right.” She said with her hands in “L” shapes as if trying to mentally frame him.

“Wait! You think I have the nose wrong?!” Eugene exclaimed the chains around him, jostling together as he practically jumped in surprise.

“I mean yeah, look at this,” The lady answered as she held a flyer up to his face, the paper was tawny yellow from age. It held a prominently featured ink drawing of Eugene all perfect except for one thing. The nose.

“Okay but hear me out, the poster doesn’t even have a nose to correct! They literally didn't even draw a nose! Like how did that guy get hired?!” Eugene ranted, moving the chains yet again which rubbed against Varian’s skin uncomfortably. 

However, Varian didn't have the heart to tell the already distraught Eugene he needed to tone it down. For he also didn't have the heart to scream, no matter how much wanted to. For he did want to scream, he wanted to wail and wish he was in bed. Until his dad wakes him up because this was all a dream, a terrible nightmare ridden dream. But he couldn't, since in a strange sense even if the only person there was Eugene, he still wanted to be strong. He wanted the power to look that woman dead in the eye and not be impressed, he wanted to be what he thought his dad would do. What an adult to him would do.

“Well, either way, you do kinda like look like him which at the end of the day is enough for me.” The lady responded with a shrug and a smile that would have looked sweet on anyone else but her.

“But Miss! Didn't you say you don't steal?” Varian argued, the word miss coming out of nowhere for Varian as he in no way respected her. And telling by her facial expression, she felt must have felt similar about the word. 

"Yes and your point is?" She responded.

"Well, in a sense, the act of murder is robbery, since you do not only steal life but the potential along with it," Varian explained, his response grew in sincerity as he continued to speak. He had only once thought of taking a life, a dark time, a terrible time. But he was no longer in those days, perhaps if he continued his path, he'd end up like the psycho who chained him up. But that was a maybe, and it was different now, clearer now, and he wasn't going to let Eugene simply die. 

"In a sense, yes but humans aren't objects, they're living sentient things. Objects are as I said before, not objects, so humans don't get stolen. They get an environment change, and that does not go against my morals." The lady countered, her catty green eyes twinkling.

"You have morals?" Eugene asked skeptically.

"Yes I do, and if you tease me for it, you won't get a funeral." The lady threatened.

“Wait you give people funerals?” Varian asked.

“Yeah, I mean, why not?” The lady responded she had a knife now which was visibly being twirled in circles. “Look, it’s been a nice chat and all, but I really should get down to business. I don’t keep my customers waiting, and while the pay is little, I am bored, so I'm completing the job anyway.” The lady chuckled as she inched closer towards the two.

“What going to happen to the kid?” Eugene asked solemnly.

“I'll let him go after this, I don’t kill children,” The lady responded casually, for this was business as usual for her, every month, every day there was a job. And today the job was the elimination of Flynn Rider or Eugene. Perhaps deep down, she was hesitant to kill someone in front of a kid, but in that same vein, perhaps she also did not care either way.

“Eugene…” Varian trailed off.

“It’s okay buddy, we’re team awesome right?” Eugene gave a weak smile before he was cut off.

“Wait? Your team name is “team awesome”?” The lady responded, laughing.

“Yeah…” Varian stammered.

“That’s a terrible team name,” The lady addressed with the click of her tongue.

“Terrible?” Eugene asked this day was officially on the list as one of the most fearful and yet most insulting days of his life.

“Like how did you even get a name like that,” The lady asked.

“Well… I said, “team awesome is back!” And that was that.” Varian explained with a light nerve filled chuckle.

“Really, that’s it?” The lady asked, getting oddly surprised.

“Yes, but why is that important?” Eugene chimed in.

“For years ever since I took up this job, I tried to think of a cover name! Blank since it represents my soul or how about Ivory because it sounds nice? Either way, it became practically an enigma to figure it out, and you lot come along with your “team awesome” name. Like, have you no shame!” The lady ranted, all Varian could feel was utter confusion and disbelief for how someone could be upset over a team name at a time like this. “I dare say, this is the most insulting thing someone has done to me before in my career,” She remarked. “Granted victims aren't typically this chatty, so maybe that's a "me thing?" But I don’t think anyone cares at this point.” She added casually.

Varian couldn’t say anything, and just as Eugene couldn't, so perhaps this really was a dream. “I’ll tell you what,” The lady started. “I only got around five dollars to kill you, so how about you give me six. And I’ll not only kill the guy who wanted you dead, but I’ll let you go.” The lady finished, she sounded like some shop vendor pitching a two for one sale.

“Why would you do that?” Eugene asked skeptically.

“Look I have standards, alright? I just can’t go around killing people with the team name “team awesome.” Like how juvenile is that? I’d never hear the end of it!” The lady responded, pacing around the room. Yes, this has definitely been a weird day, and Varian was conflicted on whether or not Eugene should accept the deal. It would save him and get rid of the person who wanted him dead, but it also supported whoever this psycho was. And better yet Eugene looked just as conflicted as him maybe more so.

“I thought you didn't believe in theft?” Eugene countered.

“It’s not theft if I kill the guy for you, cause then it’s just a service,” she responded nonchalantly.

“Can you not kill the guy?” Varian chimed in.

“No, because then it’d be practically ransom and I don’t do ransoms, that’s stealing. And I’m not just letting you go either, it’s either you pay me, or they pay me,” she argued back.

“Fine, there are six dollars in the satchel on my right you can have it.” Eugene sighed in defeat but to his surprise instead of her rummaging through his things. She cut the metal chains with her blade, causing the whole metal mess to fall limp to the floor.

“You can give me the money yourself, rummaging through other people's things is rude, but pleasure doing business with you.” She responded as she watched Eugene get up, dust himself off and give her six dollars.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey kid are you alright,” Eugene asked, they were walking now and as they walked. The orange yolk like sun settled in itself, as it turned the sky into the comfortable blurs of pinkish reds and yellowish oranges.

“Was it right, Eugene?” Varian asked his head to the floor with arms to his sides the shadow behind him black and looming.

“Which thing are you talking about?” Eugene asked.

“You know us leaving, was it right to support someone like that…” Varian trailed off, Varian had felt angry before. He had felt the need to rid the world of certain people, heck he even tried but when he looked into that woman’s eyes. 

He saw none of that, no pain, no rage, and no fear, she was empty inside, and for all that he has done, he always felt something. Even the Saporians evil as they were still held some kind of drive. But it seemed she didn't hold anything to heart, would Varian have become like that? Would he have done something that cruel out of sheer boredom? That was something that made him wonder and worse yet, was he practically a killer by letting her kill someone and not himself? Everyone says two wrongs don’t make it right but what if your forced into that corner does it then make wrongs right then?

“Varian, who said we were going to let her be?” Eugene said, tearing the boy from his train of thought.

“Huh, what do you mean?” Varian asked inquisitively.

“When we get back to the castle, let’s plan our next team awesome quest… Arresting the aforementioned no name assassin!” Eugene declared confidently, which to Varian was bravery. The bravery to smile and come up with a plan just to fight against the worries inside. He saw it in Rapunzel every time she cheered someone up, saw it in Cassandra every time she defended someone she cared deeply for. 

And saw it in his dad every time even when the worst of calamities hit Old Corona. Was always there to reassure someone, to help someone from rubble or bring them to a doctor. Making sure everyone had enough to eat after a poor harvest, for he must have felt just as scared as everyone else. But if he was to be frightened, everyone else would be too, and he had to be the one to give help around the village or reassure everyone. That was what a leader did, and leaders held bravery. Yet he wondered if he had that bravery too, for he wanted to have it, but for now, Varian smiled as replied. “Yeah that sounds like a great idea, I'll draw up the blueprints for weapons.” 

“Alright! Go team awesome,” Eugene declared as he gave Varian a high five.

"Go team awesome," Varian smiled back.


End file.
